The invention relates in general to high-pressure, sealed electrical conduits and in particular to high-pressure, sealed electrical conduits used in munitions.
An ammunition data link (ADL) enables a fire control system to directly communicate with electronic devices disposed in a munition that has been loaded into a gun tube for firing. Examples of munitions that use an ADL include 120 mm tank rounds. The ADL must deliver data to the munition and must also seal the case of the munition against ultra-high pressure combustion gases.
Existing ADLs on 120 mm munitions require two coaxial conduits or feed-through devices. A known feed-through fitting is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,878,120 issued on Feb. 1, 2011. Because the known fitting has only one electrical path, two fittings are required. The use of two feed-throughs per munition requires more machining of the munition case, increased chances of failure, and twice the amount of fittings and cables, compared to a single feed-through fitting. The known design uses two high pressure coaxial feed-throughs that are screwed into two machined holes in the base of the munition case. One end of the feed-through includes a spring-loaded conductive plunger that contacts the rearward section of an ADL card, thereby providing a contact element for the breech. The other end of the feed-through includes a GPO®/SMP (SubMiniature Push-on) type of cable connector for routing cable to the interior of the munition.
A need exists for a less expensive, simpler, and robust feed-through design for routing electrical signals through the case of a munition.